14 de Preguntas
by Asashi-san
Summary: "Tus padres se divirtieron en San Valentín" le dijeron a un pequeño Kurosaki a días de su cumpleaños en noviembre. La curiosidad lo invadió y sus padres son sus víctimas ¿Podrán saciar la curiosidad de su impetuoso hijo?


**Antes que nada... ¡Feliz empalagoso día de San Valentín! :D y para nosotros los solteros, San Solterín e,e como sea. Les traigo una serie de one-shots por San Valentín que iré publicando con diferente intervalo de días.**

**Es un fic romanticón pero creo que no llega a lo meloso... Creo, quedan avisados xD.**

**Obs.:**

***Es un AU (Universo Alterno).**

***Los personajes irán apareciendo conforme actualice los one-shot.**

***Estos, tendrán relación entre sí, en ocasiones, no mucha.**

***Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo al igual que los personajes (Menos cierto niño que conocerán, fue sacado de mi cabeza xD), yo los tome para crear esta historia porque quiero e.e**

**Sin más... A leer!**

* * *

Los días parecían los mismos. Mañanas frías, tardes templadas y noches frías apaciguadas por el posesivo abrazo de su esposo y otros métodos más fogosos. Pero era feliz, estaba contenta con su vida, no le molestaba despertar todas las mañanas gracias al despertador y las quejas del hombre que siempre yacía a su lado, ni tener que correr al cuarto de su hijo de 9 años de edad para levantarlo, o la forma en que su estómago rugía mientras ella se bañaba y su marido preparaba el desayuno. Tampoco le molestaba el hecho de que su esposo la llevase al trabajo, luego a su hijo y él al hospital a cumplir su jornada.

Todos los días a las 12.30 del medio día, Kuchiki Rukia era recogida por su amado, junto a su hijo, siendo rescatada del pesado papel de sub-directora de la cadena de hospitales Life Center y otros tantos bajo el mando Kuchiki.

Pero ese día sería diferente, en 3 días, el 16 de noviembre, el pequeño Menma cumpliría 10 años de edad y una fiesta sorpresa con todos sus amigos sonaba perfecto. Ella se encargaría de recogerlo y llevarlo a su casa mientras que su esposo cumplía jornada completa hasta la noche, con tal de estar totalmente libre el 16 y eso, encantaba a su pequeña familia.

Kurosaki Ichigo, era un reconocido doctor, no sólo en Karakura, su ciudad natal, también en todo Japón, ganándose la oportunidad de ir al hospital Life Center de Tokio. Siendo nuevo en el lugar, sabía que lo primordial era imponer respeto, que no sea que por ser nuevo lo tomen a la ligera.

Testarudo, algo arrogante, de carácter fuerte e impulsivo así lo veían todos sus compañeros se sentían intimidados por su mirada miel, ni una pizca de compasión se asomaba en ellos. Vaya sorpresa se llevaron al enterarse que cayó rendido ante la hermana del director. Por poco se desmayan al enterarse que se casarían y definitivamente tuvieron un pre-infarto cuando, a los pocos meses, la Señorita Kuchiki estaba embarazada del pelinaranjo.

Sentada en su auto, esperaba pacientemente que su hijo se dignara a aparecer. Hacía ya 15 minutos que sonó la campanilla y el niño no salía. 20, 30 minutos pasaron y la exasperada mujer salió de golpe del Corvette blanco. Apresuradamente, se dirigió al patio y sus predicciones fueron acertadas: Menma corría de sus compañeros pateando una botellita de plástico, como si fuera un balón de oro. Suspiró cansinamente y lo llamó.

-¡Hijo, ven ya que se hace tarde!.- mentira, no tenía que ir a ningún lado pero ya no le sobraba paciencia.

-¡Oka-chan!.- exclamó el chico, dejo la botellita y fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

De un pequeño movimiento, la pelinegra alzó a su también pelinegro hijo, no le importo el sudor de su cuerpito y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, el niño sólo sonrió y la abrazó con ímpetu, logrando que su madre olvidara todo su enojo.

En silencio, caminaron hasta el auto y entraron. Durante el primer tramo de carretera, se mantuvieron en silencio. Menma "miraba" al frente con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, sus bracitos cruzados denotaban cierta insatisfacción. Rukia se preguntaba el porqué de la actitud de su pequeño retoño, miles de posibilidades se cruzaban por su mente, hasta que decidió preguntar.

-Hijo ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?.- preguntó mirándolo por segundos, sí que se parecía a Ichigo, sonrió tiernamente para volver la vista a la carretera.

-Mmmmh…- fue lo único pronunciado por el chico.

-Vamos, dime ¿Acaso estaban perdiendo?.- dijo burlonamente.

-¿¡Eh?! Oka-chan sabes que juego bien al fútbol.- dijo arrogante, sí que se parecía a su padre.

-Ya lo sé hijo - dijo con una risilla- Entonces ¿Por qué tan disgustado? En tres días es tu cumpleaños.

-Sí, sí… Oka-chan ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta cuándo lleguemos a casa?.- dijo inocentemente.

-Claro mi pequeño.

-¡Que no soy pequeño!

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo riendo.

Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que aparcaron en el garage de la casa de dos pisos. Grande y sencilla por fuera pero por dentro derrochaba toda la elegancia de los Kuchiki mezclada con los gustos contemporáneos del Kurosaki. El hogar perfecto para esa familia.

El primogénito de todo, fue a bañarse mientras que Rukia se encontraba en la cocina conversando animadamente con una de las empleadas que se encargaba de terminar el almuerzo. De un momento a otro, el pequeño Menma apareció en la cocina haciendo gala de un cabello más desastroso de lo normal. Los orbes mieles del niño miraban a su mamá a modo de súplica, abrió la boca pero su estómago fue más rápido, quejándose de su falta de camida, Rukia y la empleada se echaron a reír y un sonrojado Menma salió de la cocina y se sentó en la mesa, abochornado, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y un plato de suculenta carne con puré yacía frente a él, viró la vista hasta su madre que se encontraba en la punta de la mesa sonriéndole ¿En qué momento vino?.

-Dime pequeño ¿Qué querías preguntarme?.- dijo dulcemente la Kuchiki, empezando a devorar su comida.

-Prométeme que no te enojarás ni le contarás a oto-san.- dijo llevando puré a su boca.

-Lo prometo.- dijo seria, la actitud de su hijo ya le preocupaba.

-¿Qué hicieron tú y oto-san en San Valentín el año que nací?.- directo y sin escrúpulos, tal como su madre.

Rukia se atragantó y empezó a toser, alarmado, su hijo le apresuró un vaso con zumo de fresa, bastante extrañado con la reacción de su madre, decidió no preguntar. En cambio, esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la pelinegra, justo ese día Menma fue concebido.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso pequeño?.- dijo con voz rasposa gracias a la tos.

-Es que hoy hablé con mi amigo del 1er. curso sobre mi cumpleaños y me dijo "seguro tus padres pasaron bien el día de San Valentín" y luego empezó a reírse, oka-chan ¿Qué quiere decir eso?.- preguntó inocente.

- Ehh…- Rukia no sabía que responder ¿Iba a darle "la charla" ahora?

-Oka-chan, hay algo más que quiero saber.- dijo serio.

-Dime, hijo.- inquirió aliviada.

-¿Cómo se enamoraron tú y oto-san? ¡Hace tiempo quiero saberlo!.- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¡Menma! ¡Pero que cosas más vergonzosas preguntas!.- exclamó una sonrojada madre.

-Pero, quiero saberlo ¡Además es culpa de Yukimura y Hanna!.

- ¿Por qué es culpa de ellos?.- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Hanna empezó a contarnos como se enamoraron sus padres el día de la graduación de su madre y Yukimura me dijo lo del San Valentín.- dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Así que es eso… ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?.

-Sí.

-¿Totalmente?

-Sí

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.- dijo por tercera vez algo fastidiado.

-¿Sin ninguna duda?.- preguntó divertida.

-¡Oka-chan!.- exclamó alzando los brazos.

-Bien, bien -dijo riendo- En efecto, nos enamoramos el día de San Valentín, más bien, empezamos a ser novios ese día…

**FLASH BACK e,e**

14 de febrero, una fecha muy empalagosa y enfermiza, según cierto pelinaranjo malhumorado. Odiaba ver como todos pasaban con chocolates, flores, peluches y dedicatorias, parecía que le restregaban en la cara que él no podía confesarle sus sentimientos a Rukia, nada más y nada menos que la hermana del director. Gracias a Renji, su primer amigo en Tokio, sabe perfectamente que Rukia anda soltera, ya que hace unas semanas terminó su noviazgo con un tal Shiba Kaien, no sabía si considerarlo bueno o malo, aunque Renji lo molestaba con la idea de aprovechar el 14 para declararse a Rukia, el pelirrojo presumía de su título de "mejor amigo y confidente de Kuchiki Rukia" para asegurarle que ella le correspondería encantada. Le parecía extraño que él (supuestamente) no sabía los motivos para que Rukia deje a Kaien, a quién tanto quería (supuestamente).

Antes, ella adoraba el 14 de febrero, incluso antes de ser novia de Kaien, le encantaba ver a los novios regalarles grandes cosas a sus novias, le encantó cuando Kaien le dio un ramo de rosas con unos chocolates. Aunque ahora odiaba esa fecha, sabía que el pelinegro rápidamente se consiguió otra novia y que saldría con ella.

Otra cosa que la irritaba era el supuesto amorío que tenía el Dr. Kurosaki con una de las enfermaras. Rangiku le había dicho que los vio juntos en un restaurante hace unos días, hablando animadamente y justo ese día la pelimorada salía de la oficina del joven con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Tantas veces que Ichigo le espetaba que eran amigos para sacarle información de todas las cosas de Tokio y el trabajo… ¡Hasta de su noviazgo con Kaien! Y ahora él le ocultaba algo tan importante como una novia. Molesta, salió de su oficina directo al despacho del Kurosaki a pedirle explicaciones sobre semejante injusticia.

Echando humo y asustando a todos con los que se cruzaba, llegó a la puerta del consultorio del doctor, le pareció extraño ver un cartelito rojo en frente, que decía que estaba ocupado ¡Pero si a esa hora él no tenía consultas! Fastidiada, abrió la puerta lentamente a ver si lo pillaba in fraganti con la tal Senna.

**RUKIA'S POV:**

-Entonces Senna ¿Entendiste todo?.- escuché la voz gruesa de Ichigo

-Claro, claro doctor, entonces ¿Todo listo para las 7.30?.- dijo una chica que seguro era la tal Senna.

-¡Antes de ser posible!.- noto algo de desesperación en su voz.

-¿No es suficiente media hora? Ni que fueras a estar ahí 1 hora antes.

-¡Pero yo pasaré ahí antes y tu ya tienes que estar! ¡No te esperaré ni un segundo más!.- se estaba enfandando.

-No te conviene y lo sabes Ichigo-kun.- esa si que tenía muchas confianzas.

-Argh, está bien, ahora sólo vete.

Rápidamente me incorporé y como pude traté de golpear la puerta para disimular. A milímetros de que mis nudillos produzcan el salvador sonido, la puerta se abre dejando ver a la chica de cabellos morados.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días señorita Kuchiki!.- me dijo cantarina.

-Buenos días.- fue mi única respuesta y la pasé de largo, sentí como me miró confundida pero no le di importancia, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose me dio permiso de hablar.

-¿Qué sucede, Rukia?.- se me adelantó el desgraciado.

-Ichigo ¿Quién es ella?.- pregunté sin esconder mi fastidio.

-Una amiga ¿Celosa ojou-sama*?.- me dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-Claro que no, idiota.- dije adelantándome hasta la silla y tome asiento para evitarle lanzarle mi zapato.

-No me digas así, enana.

-No me digas "enana" descerebrado.

-Maldita.

-Zanahoria podrida.

-Tonta.

-Habla el más idiota.

-Habla la más alta de todos.

-¡Mi altura no tiene nada que ver!.

-¡Bueno, ya terminó!.- dijo levantándose bruscamente.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa idiota?.- le reprendí alarmada cuando empezó a acercarse.

**FIN RUKIA'S POV.**

**ICHIGO'S POV:**

De nuevo lo mismo; se me acaba el tiempo y la paciencia, más lo último. Ya debería estar bien conciente que Rukia nunca me dirá explícitamente si está celosa, pero no la culpo, creo que di razones para que todos los doctores anden con el chisme de mi supuesta relación con Senna. La verdad es que ella me ayuda a que mi declaración sea perfecta. Otra persona que me decía que Rukia si me correspondía.

Empecé a acercarme a ella, noté como estaba alarmada por mi reacción, era ahora o nunca… "No importa donde lo digas sino como lo digas" me dijo Senna, entonces debo ser más sutil para invitarla a salir, aunque ahora que estoy tan cerca de ella mis nervios me traicionan. Decido sentarme girando su silla enfrente de la mía, que yacía a su lado. Me mira confundida y tomo una bocanada de aire, tomo una de sus manos y se lo digo bastante rojo:

-Rukia ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche? Ya sabes, por San Valentín.- dije con la voz algo temblorosa.

-…- ella no me respondía, empecé a sentirme como un completo idiota y maldije a Renji y Senna.

-Entiendo si no quieres sa- fui interrumpido por un par labios que se separaron al instante

-S-sí quiero salir contigo, Ichigo.- me dijo sin alejarse mucho de mi rostro, noté sus sonrojadas mejillas y me sonrojé también, sin ningún tipo de pudor la volví a besar tiernamente.

-Paso por ti hoy a las 8.00 ¿Te parece? Ah y será en un restaurant elegante así que prepárate.- dije sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, está bien.- me respondió sonriente.

- Y bien ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?.- le pregunté buscando hablar con ella, entendió mi indirecta y una amena conversación mezclada con insultos e insinuaciones se llevo a cabo.

**NORMAL POV:**

La ansiada hora al fin había llegado, Ichigo ya estaba en frente a la casa Kuchiki esperando a quien posiblemente se convierta en su novia. Pero Rukia, por más que ya estaba vestida y totalmente lista. Recordó el pequeño detalle de que el pelinaranjo dijo a Senna que la vería no sé donde a las 7.30… Eso la desencajó ¿Y si él estaba jugando a dos puntas? No, eso era imposible, Ichigo no era así. Se auto convenció de que Ichigo es un moralista y que no abandonaría sus ideales. De una bocanada de aire bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa que compartía con su hermano. Visualizó el Porsche GT Carrera negro de Ichigo y se aproximó a él algo nerviosa por la mirada del pelinaranjo.

Al vislumbrar a la pelinegra, la mandíbula del joven casi va a parar al piso. Ataviada por un vestido rojo strapless algo ondulado en la forma del pecho, encajaba perfectamente en su pequeña figura, tallando su cintura, largo hasta los tobillos pero con una abertura a partir del muslo que dejaba a la vista su perfecta pierna derecha y los zapatos de taco negro. Su cabello recogido por una pequeña hebilla roja dejaba a la vista todo su blanquecino cuello rodeado por una cadena negra que tenía una luna dorada de colgante.

Al notar la cercanía de la chica al auto, el pelinaranjo reaccionó y salió del auto, se paró al lado de Rukia que lo recorrió con la mirada, justo como él acababa de hacer. Ambos sonrieron pícaramente mientras Ichigo abría la puerta y se dirigía a su asiento de piloto. Arrancó y se sumieron en un silencio acogedor.

Rukia no dejaba de pensar en el aspecto de Ichigo metido en ese traje de pantalones y camisa negra, a juego con su chaqueta y chaleco blanco pastel con bordes de color negro. La corbata blanca de seda resaltaba entre todo ese conjunto haciendo un contraste perfecto que deleitaba los ojos de la elegante dama.

No pronunciaron ni una palabra hasta llegar al dichoso lugar. Entraron a través de un costado donde Ichigo entregó una tarjeta… "Adelante, Kurosaki-dono" escuchó decir al hombre, recibiendo un "Gracias y buena noche" de parte del aludido, miró al doctor arqueando una ceja, pero éste estaba concentrado buscando su lugar en el amplio estacionamiento.

La escena de un caballeroso Ichigo abriendo la puerta del Porsche para Rukia se volvió a repetir. Sí que le gustaba esa fasceta del pelinaranjo.

Entraron al lugar y un mozo con esmoquin los atendió al toque, Ichigo le entregó la misma tarjeta y el mozo los dirigió a su respectiva mesa, hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Cada quien se sentó y tomaron el menú.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Vino, algún batido?.- dijo el pelinaranjo algo nervioso, las velas de la mesa le daban una imagen del rostro de Rukia que nunca olvidará.

-Un batido para empezar, no es conveniente tomar con el estómago vacío, idiota.- respondió desviando la mirada.

-Claro, claro.- dijo irritado.

Con la mano llamó al mozo y este se acercó rápidamente.

-Buenas noches Kurosaki-dono, Kuchiki-sama ¿En qué puedo servirles?.- dijo educadamente el castaño de peinado estilo buzo.

-Un batido de fresas para la dama y un licor de chocolate para mí.- respondió igual de educado.

-Como guste.- dijo igual de educado.

-¿Qué es eso de "la dama"? ¿Este lugar te hace mal o qué?.- dijo irritada Rukia paseando la vista por el elegante lugar.

-¡¿Pero qué..?!.- dejo sin terminar la frase, el mozo llegó sin saber que interrumpió una pelea verbal.

Ichigo fulminó con la mirada a Rukia para luego tomar su licor. Sus nervios lo traicionaban y lo que se supone que iba a ser una velada romántica parecía que iba a ser todo lo contrario.

-Rukia…- la llamó con voz suave.

-¿Qué?.- dijo molesta.

-¿Qué quieres comer?.- dijo decepcionado de no poder decir lo que deseaba.

-¿Eh? Pues no lo sé, tú pareces conocer este lugar, pide algo tú y ya.

Rukia estaba extrañamente irritada ¿Acaso Ichigo había hecho algo malo? No que él lo sepa. Decidió que trataría de calmarla y después de la cena llegaría el "gran momento" planeado estratégicamente con Senna.

El mozo de nuevo apareció e Ichigo pidió la cena, Rukia se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos ¿Qué pretendía Ichigo tratándola así? No ha mencionado nada del beso de la tarde, hablo con Senna sobre una salida media hora antes que ella y ahora ahí el se quería hacer el caballero. Las cosas con Kaien no funcionaron gracias a Ichigo y ahora no quería arriesgarse a un nuevo intento con el pelinaranjo.

-Rukia.

-…

-Rukia.

-…

-¡Rukia, préstame atención, maldita sea!.- exclamó exasperado

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?.- dijo parpadeando la inocente.

-La cena está enfrente tuyo.- dijo señalando el suculento plato.

Rukia bajó la mirada para ver la elegante presentación del churrasco de carne con salsa boloñesa encima, acompañado de ensalada rusa y un par de rodajas de limón de naranja puestas simétricamente en el lado derecho del plato.

Ichigo decidió empezar un interrogatorio a ver si conseguía hacerla hablar, preguntó por Byakuya y hasta habló de Chappy el conejo con la excusa de que a su hermanita le gustaba "eso" con el paso del tiempo, ambos empezaron a abrirse y una conversación dócil y extrañamente graciosa empezó a formarse. Insultos, enojos, bromas, anécdotas y otras historias se escuchaban desde la mesa donde se encontraban. El olor a incienso de rosas y agua de mar inundaba el lugar y el vino empezó a llegar. Con copas en mano y risas moderadas el ambiente de ambos ya denotaba lo enamorados que estaban sin siquiera saberlo. Cortando el bello momento, el móvil de Ichigo empezó a sonar, lo tomó y leyó el mensaje detenidamente, abrió su chaqueta y la dejó ahí. Rukia no entendió ese gesto y le restó importancia.

-¿Quién era?.- preguntó al notar cierto nerviosismo en su acompañante.

-N-no, nada importante.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Pues, no te creo ¡Eres un mentiroso Kurosaki-kun!.- dijo con esa voz aguda que tanto desagradaba al aludido.

-Deja de hacer eso, es como la quinta vez que lo haces.- dijo tapándose los oídos.

Rukia se carcajeó ante eso, Ichigo sólo atinó a reírse también y de un momento a otro una música de piano contemporáneo empezó a sonar, ante eso, el pelinaranjo se tensó notablemente ante eso y miró a ambos lados, se aclaró la voz al momento que un cocinero llegaba empujando una pequeña mesa plateada con un plato tapado por la típica cacerola de plata y se retiró.

-¿Qué es esto, Ichigo?.- preguntó dudosa.

Llegó otro mozo y reemplazó el vino por champagne de fresas y retiró todos los utensilios de la mesa, hizo una reverencia y se retiró con una sonrisa cómplice, que no pasó desapercibida por la Kuchiki.

-¡Oye idiota! No me ignores ¿Qué significa todo esto?.- dijo algo irritada.

-Ya lo verás enana.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No me digas enana.

-Espera.

La música cambió su tonada melosa por una rítmica y animada. Rukia observó como todos empezaron a levantarse a bailar. En eso, notó a un Ichigo parado frente a ella con la mano extendida.

-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?.- dijo haciendo gala de sus dotes de caballero.

-Por supuesto, caballero.- respondió con un deje de ironía.

El doctor la tomo de la mano y la dirigió la pista, empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, Rukia era algo torpe pero su acompañante no tanto, así que miraba sus pies evitando que viera su sonrojo. Vaya exaltación se llevó cuando una de sus manos se poso en su espalda y la música pasó a ser más lenta. Como si de un baile de tango se tratase, la pelinegra posó su mano elegantemente en el hombro del joven y las manos entrelazadas fueron alzadas a la altura de sus rostros. Se miraron intensamente y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de los compases marcados. Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos pero no rompieron el contacto visual.

Terminada la melosa pieza musical, ambos se soltaron y se dirigieron a su mesa sin soltarse las manos, incluso esa sonrisa seguía presente.

Al llegar a la mesa, Rukia notó un mantel rojo superpuesto sobre el blanco, unas rosas frescas adornaban la mesa y un conjunto de inciensos florales estaba en un costado. En su lugar se hallaba un plato con una carta que caligráficamente decía "A Kuchiki Rukia, la mujer de mi vida".

Ambos se sentaron y Rukia miraba el dichoso papel. Justo cuando iba a tomarlo, la mano de Ichigo lo interrumpió.

-Espera.- le dijo suavemente

Entrelazó sus manos y sus orbes se cruzaron, con la mano libre Ichigo sacó una caja cuadrada, plana pero larga, de su chaqueta. Se la entregó a Rukia y ella lo miró con desconcierto, soltó su mano y abrió la caja. Se sorprendió al notar un fino collar de plata brillante, adornado con piedras de cuarzo rosado y amatistas lilas que brillaban con fuerza, todos de forma redonda intercaladamente. Observó el dije de oro y plata que profesaba la forma de un sol y una luna, el sol estaba bañado en un dorado intenso y la luna en oro blanco, simulaban que ambos se fundían en uno solo.

-Rukia.- la llamó dulcemente.

-¿S-sí?.- preguntó descolocada

-¿Qui… Quieres… Ser… Mi novia?.- preguntó titubeante.

-…- Rukia se asombró, la felicidad que sintió fue enorme, no sabía si guardar la compostura o tirarse encima de él gritando "sí" como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-¿Rukia?.- dijo temeroso.

-Yo… - bajó la mirada tratando de controlar su fuerte pulso y el rubor inminente en sus mejillas – sí… ¡Sí!.- exclamó con una gran sonrisa, contagiando e un radiante doctor.

Sin importar donde se encontraban ni las miradas curiosas de los presentes, Ichigo se levantó y se postró al lado de su ahora novia, ella lo imitó y se abrazaron con fuerza. La Kuchiki alzó la mirada cruzándola con los ojos miel de Kurosaki. Amor, cariño y comprensión son los sentimientos que vio reflejados sobre su imagen. Sin pudor ni titubeo alguno se fundieron en un beso tierno y suave. Lento, pasaron los segundos y sus pulmones exigieron aire, se separaron y se miraron intensamente mientras regulaban sus respiraciones, segundos después el pelinaranjo rompió el silencio

-Ahora toma la nota.

Rukia le obedeció y la tomó temblorosa. Estaba doblada en tres partes, empezó y a medida que la abría tres palabras rezaban un juramento silencioso:

"Juntos

Por

Siempre".

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Y… ¡Fin!.- exclamó emocionada por su propio relato.

-¡Kyaaaaa! Mi oto-san es un genio.- dijo con suficiencia el niño.

-En efecto, se habrá partido el coco pensando todo eso.- dijo sin contener la risa, contagiando a su hijo.

-Oka-chan, se ve que amas mucho a oto-san ¡Y él también a ti! ¡Que familia feliz!.- dijo un risueño Menma.

-Ay hijo, claro que sí.- dijo emocionada por las palabras de su hijo, se abrazaron cariñosamente.

-Oka-chan, yo también quiero una mujer así ¿Crees que oto-san se enojará si le robo la idea?.- dijo inocentemete.

-No lo creo hijo.- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡Espera! ¿Senna es la tía Senna?.- preguntó observando ese pequeño detalle.

-Sí, es ella, al comienzo no me caía bien pero luego le tome su aprecio.

-¡Ohh! ¿Entonces ella ayudó a oto-san a planear todo?.

-Sí.

-¿Nunca fueron novios?.

-Ichigo me dijo que eran amigos con derecho, hasta que él me encontró a mí.- dijo con una mezcla de irritación y felicidad.

-¿Amigos con derecho?.- preguntó el confundido niño.

-Ehh… Es decir, eran novios sin serlo.- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Eh?.

-Nada hijo, sólo olvídalo, digamos que la tía Senna era muy cariñosa con Ichigo hasta que yo aparecí.

-¡Ahh! Eso es diferente. ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?.- dijo sonriente.

-Claro hijo, pero que no sean cosas vergonzosas.

-¿Cómo mi oto-san te pidió para casarse y tenerme a mí?.

-¡Menma!.- exclamó furiosa.

-¡Pero… Oka-chan!.- chilló el niño.

-Eso pregúntale a tu padre.

En ese momento, Ichigo abría la puerta de la casa y Menma salió disparado al encuentro con su padre, junto a un gran arancel de preguntas.

* * *

**Fin e,e**

**Menma preguntará a Ichigo lo obvio y este tendrá que responder xD ¿Cómo creen que le habrá pedido matrimonio, si hizo todo ese escándalo para que sea su novia? Esto es divertido c:**

**Si se preguntan el porqué de la actitud defensiva de Rukia, era por lo de Senna. Sólo lo aclaro para evitar dejar cabos sueltos.**

**Si por ahí hay un lector de mi otro fic, tranquilo que la actualización llega el fin de semana :D**

**Eso es todo y dejen reviews please T-T aunque sea para decirme que fue un desastre xD**

**Eso es todo, cuídense, gracias por leer y bye byeee :3**


End file.
